


Dry Shampoo

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Mental Health Issues, hygiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Byakuya tells Touko about dry shampoo.





	Dry Shampoo

“What is that?!” Touko looked with panicking suspicion at the bottle in Byakuya’s hand. 

“It’s dry shampoo,” he pointed to the label, keeping back an irritated sigh. He knew that she would be like this, which was why he’d made sure to relax plenty before bringing up the subject. 

“What?!” Touko gritted her teeth and tugged at her hair, fighting the urge to actually flee. Shampoo was likely to be a bad thing. It went with baths. But she didn’t want to leave if Byakuya was actually paying attention to her. 

“Dry shampoo. It’s an aerosol spray that you can put in your hair to soak up oil, appear cleaner, and smell fresh. Regular usage would mean that you could avoid washing your hair for longer without any,” he paused to consider his word choice, “unpleasant effects. It doesn’t work fully as a replacement, but it would keep us both far more comfortable.” 

Touko blinked, coming closer to investigate the item herself. Shampoo that didn’t have to be used in a bath or shower sounded a bit like a miracle. Of course her master would be the one to find something so wonderful. “Oh, um, okay. I’ll tr-try it. I’m so-sorry for being so ann-annoying.” 

“Good. Now, let us discuss how you can become acceptably clean without bathing otherwise,” he passed the dry shampoo to her, “In order to not smell, certain areas must be kept clean. Everything else is secondary. Anywhere that has,” Byakuya paused for a moment, trying to remember the specific words he’d seen in his research on how to take care of hygiene concerns for someone too ill to bathe, “apocrine glands must be cleaned nearly daily. That is a different sort of sweat gland and it attracts different bacteria, thus producing a stronger smell. These glands are under your arms and in your inner thighs. If you wash those places, as well as the less mentionable ones daily with a disposable wipe or a washcloth with soap then ensure that you change your clothes with the same frequency, bathing can be a far less regular occurence.” 

Touko was too stunned to speak. She was unaccustomed to anyone taking an interest in her bathing habits, or lack thereof, but if it were to happen, it was always simply them lecturing or bullying and trying to get her to bathe every day. She’d never known there were other options for how to keep clean. 

“Do you understand what I told you, Touko?” Byakuya searched her face for some recognition of his words. 

“Ye-yes!” She jumped, attention called back to him, then threw her arms around him, “Thank you, master!” 

He awkwardly patted her head, nodding. “Good. I expect you’ll make proper use of this.”


End file.
